Surgical gloves are known in the art. The gloves are usually manufactured from latex or latex-free substitutes and fit snugly on the hand. Surgical gloves are often initially formed in a shape approximately the same as a hand when pressed flat on a surface or extended to be essentially flat or straight, such as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. In that position, the fingers extend outward, essentially straight from the palm (in this context “straight” means there is essentially no bend at any of the joints). In this position, the thumb is oriented in a flat plane or is slightly abducted away from the palm. A problem with the standard glove shape is that the relaxed hand is not naturally in a flat position with the fingers essentially straight. As shown in FIGS. 3-4, when in its normal, relaxed position, which is also called the normal hand cascade position, the joints of the fingers (the fingers and thumb also collectively referred to herein as “digits”) are naturally in a flexed position, with the thumb in a different plane than the fingers. This normal position does not match the shape of a standard surgical glove.
If a medical professional wears surgical gloves for a long period, such as when he/she is performing a long procedure or is performing multiple successive procedures in a given period of time, the professional's fingers and hands can become tired or fatigued because of constantly overcoming the biasing forces of the surgical glove(s) in order to flex the fingers and hand (either to a closed position, open position, or both).
Consequently, when a standard surgical glove is placed on a hand, the material of the glove biases the fingers away from the normal, relaxed position to the less natural straight position. When a medical professional then uses his/her hand during a medical procedure, in order to flex the fingers, the biasing force of the glove material must be overcome. For example, FIG. 5 shows a hand 500 of a medical professional grasping a dental instrument 502. Fingers 504-510 are flexed to grasp the instrument 502, and to do so, the biasing force of surgical glove 512 must be overcome. This biasing force is even greater if two gloves are placed on the hand, which is frequently done to increase protection for the medical professional in the event that the outer glove tears or is punctured or if there is a random manufacturing defect resulting in a perforation.
In addition to standard surgical gloves being formed in a straight position, they have no structure to permit the expansion or contraction of the dimensions of portions of the hand. For example, the circumference of a flexed finger (such as when the fingers are flexed towards the palm of the hand) is greater than its circumference when relaxed or in the straight position. This concept is illustrated in FIG. 22, showing a 20% increase in circumference in a female index finger and a 22% increase in circumference in a male index finger. If gloves are designed so they tightly fit fingers that are in the straight position, and then the fingers are flexed, the fingers must also overcome the biasing force of the glove material that restricts digital expansion. Consequently, there is a need for extra material during flexion of the fingers so the portion of the glove covering the portion of the finger that expands can (1) permit expansion when the finger is flexed, and (2) contract back into shape and is not used when the finger is not flexed. The biasing force of gloves also includes adduction of the fingers, a force tending to keep the fingers together in line rather than in their natural cascading position. This is another biasing force that must be overcome when using standard surgical gloves.
Glove designs with baggy, or loose-fitting portions, at one or more areas are known, but such gloves are not optimal for a medical professional performing procedures that require fine, precise work. Glove designs are also known that have ribs at some areas, but while the ribs may help to some degree, they do not overcome the problems described herein.
It would be beneficial for medical professionals to have surgical gloves that minimize biasing forces, that include a minimal amount of excess, loose or baggy material, and that are relatively simple to manufacture, so they are cost effective.